


two week

by Heiden_avocado



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cute idiots, damnatio's afraid, haptophobia in rades, no beta we'll die like magna, they're idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiden_avocado/pseuds/Heiden_avocado
Summary: Дамнатио касается его плеча.Радес рычит и убегает.
Relationships: Damnatio Kira/Rades Spirito
Kudos: 1





	two week

У Радеса не хватает в организме глаза –  _ вместо него дешёвый муляж и повязка, _ – а потому он большую часть информации о мире получает через слух и прикосновения. Да только вот судьба, она такая сука, что вместе с потерей глаза подарила чёртову гаптофобию. Радесу теперь любой контакт равен страху и злобе, он рычит на прикосновения в ответ, пусть и тянется за ним вслед, пугая вокруг своей биполярностью всех, кроме Вальтоса с Салли. Радесу тактильный голод известен не понаслышке, ему недостаёт людей вокруг, что могли бы развеять все страхи –  _ вдвоём это, увы, не выходит. Потому что проколотый глаз лежит заспиртованный в банке у Салли, а Вальтосу самому чья-то забота нужна. _

Дамнатио тоже тактильный, но его прикосновения тщательно случайны. Он даёт Радесв возможность избежать контакта и привыкнуть к нему. Радес не кивает в ответ, не говорит «спасибо», но в его взгляде на пару секунд возникает благодарность, и он надеется, что Дамнатио её замечает. Радес рядом с ним расслабляется, позволяет прикасаться больше, подавляет случайную дрожь.

А потому умирает Салли, и Радеса клинит, сильно, он отталкивает Дамнатио, голодая по нему, но не подчиняясь этому голоду из-за обострившегося страха. Дамнатио смотрит, будто пёс побитый и пнутый, но не подходит слишком близко  _ и совсем не трогает _ . Радес действительно благодарит его за это, и в этот раз не только взглядом, но и словами, поступками. Дамнатио в ответ лишь вздыхает, да улыбается устало кончиками губ.

У Дамнатио тоже тактильный голод по Радесу.

Выходя из больницы, Радес счастливо улыбается, хватает Дамнатио за руку, запихивает ему горсть снега за воротник пальто и ржёт, как ненормальный. Дамнатио чуть хмурится, но улыбается в ответ опять уголками губ, сжимает чужую руку крепче. И дуреет от того, что ему разрешают всё т даже больше. Радес тоже дуреет, сходит с ума, игнорирует панику, что томится в голове.

_ Радесу жить две недели, так что, блять, дайте ему побыть это время чертовски пьяным от счастья. _


End file.
